ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/NinjaBall Run
( Episode begins with the ninja training Lloyd in the upper deck) Zane: You use stealth to sneak up on enimies and hear what they're thinking. Lloyd: Yeah,yeah,yeah. Lets just start. ( Lloyd learned some basic fighting from Cole) Cole: When you strike with your fists, concentrate, you may be small but your strong. ( Lloyd did a karate chop and broke the wood pillars and the floor) Jay: Whoa. Kai: That was the power of The Scythe of Quakes! Lloyd: Really? Cool! ( Just then a wrecking ball half-destroys the Bounty) Kai: Whats going on? ( Nya comes out) Nya: Wait what are you doing? Mysterious worker: We were ordered to desssssstroy this ssssssship. MW #2: Sssssshut up you fool! MW #3: Letsssss leave.. ( The workers left) Zane: Hmmmmm, something was strange about those workers. Kai: They were hissing, or maybe they were- Cole: Snakes? Obviously. Nya: But why were they ordered to destroy the Bounty? Zane: Perhaps they want revenge still? Kai: They said they were ordered, but by who? ( Cole looked at the wrecking machine that was left there, it had the name DARNAGOM) Cole: Hey look, Darnagom, if you rearrange the letters it spells Garmadon. Lloyd: So you think my father is behind this? Zane: Precisely. ( Sensei comes in) Sensei: What happened to the Bounty? Jay: Garmadon is planning on destroying it because he doesn't want us to train Lloyd. Kai: And also without the Bounty, where will we live? Nya: We could plead him with a huge amount of cash. Jay: Wait you didnt happen to win the lottery did you? Nya: No. I meant that we could taunt him by handing him cash to save the Bounty! Kai: Well I dont see why we cant try, lets do it but how? We're broke. Nya: We can earn some by attending the first annual Ninjaball Run. Everyone: Ninjaball Run? Nya: Its the biggest race in all of Ninjago, with a prize of 1,00000,00000,0000 big ones, and its tommorow! Jay: Wow thats a lo of cash! Kai: Yeah, and I can use the extra to bye me a new video game console! Zane: Didn't you have one? Kai: Yeah, but the littlt tyke DESTROYED it!!! ( Lloyd backed away) Sensei: Then it is settled, we will all enter this Ninjaball Run. ( So the ninja all arrived at the starting line with all their vehicles: Cole was going in his Tread Assault; Jay was going in his Storm Fighter; Zane was going in his Snow Mobile; Kai was going on his Blade Cycle; Nya was going in her giant Exo Suit; and Lloyd was riding in his Ultra Dragon) Announcer #1: Welcome to the first annual, Ninjaball Run! Lets take a look at the players! Announcer #2: First we have the Mysterious Samurai X in his giant, Exo Suit, and we have the ninja all in their own proper vehicles, some skeletons in their massive, Skull truck, and some desert wanderers in their old car. Jay: Ughhhhh, its my parents. Edna: Jay! Jay! Oh look he see's us Ed. Ed: I know, dear, but we dont need to embarrass the boy. Announcer #1: Ok, lets take a look at the course! Announcer #2: First, the racers must zoom past the Fire Temple, then go through The BirchWood Forest, next, they must drive through the Bridge of Doom, and finally, race back through the jagged cliffs and cross the finish line! Cole: Lloyd you nervous? Lloyd: Nervous. Nah, Im actually exited! Jay: I actually am a little. Announcer #1: Racers start your engines! ( Everybody turned on their vehicles, as the lights began to light) Annoncer #2: On your mark...get set....GOOOOO!!!! ( The racers gunned forward their vehicles and started racing towards the Fire Temple) Jay: Its roasting out there, good thing I have air conditioning in here! Kai: Ahhh, I love some heat in the evening! Zane: Its severly hot, I must use my shurikens to cool myself down... Cole: It must be hot out there.... ( The racers had zoomed past the temple, all except for Zane, who's vehicle had crashed, next, the racers headed for The BirchWod Forest) Jay: Wait! Where's Zane? Kai: He crashed! Cole: Uh, oh.....can we stop? Jay: No. We cant, we'll be disqualified, lets keep going. ( The racers all speeded through the steep course, Cole was just steering away from the tree, when he crashed into one) Announcer #1: Oooooh! Looks like one of the ninja are OUT of the race, anyway, the racers continue speeding towards the Bridge of Doom. ( Cole was stuck under his Tread Assault) Cole: Man Im stuck! Kai: Hey. what happened to Cole? ( Jay looked around) Jay: I dont know. Kai: Well, lets just keep going, we have a long way to go...... ( Meanwhile, in Garmadons fortress...) Garmadon: Now that the Bounty will be destroyed, Lloyd will never reach his true potential. ( Just then, the television shows the annual Ninjaball Run, and that the ninja are in the race to win 1,00000,0000) Garmadon: They're trying to save the Bounty?!? Well, they'll never do it! Snakes! ( Four different snakes marched forward) Garmadon: Find a vehicle and beat the ninja in the race, we cant let them win! ( The snakes transformed a bus into a snake train and speeded off towrads the course) Jay: Uh,oh. Garmadon must have seen the course, and sent some snakes to finish us off! Kai: Well, we cant let THEM win, we'll have to do this the hard way. (The snakes drove closer torwards Jay and Kai, and fired up a cannon and shot Jay out of the sky) Jay: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Kai: Jay!!!! ( Kai slammed on the brakes, but Jay told him to move on) Jay: Go! Go! Go! Win the race! ( Kai jumped on his Cycle and sped torwards the jagged cliffs) Snake #1: Masssssster, what do we do now? ( Garmadon appeared to the snakes in their train) Garmadon: The last of the ninja, KILL him. ( The snakes fired up the cannon again and shot it straight for Kai, but they missed once or twice) Garmadon: Just KILL him! ( This time, the snakes lit the cannon on fire, and it shot Kai right out of his cycle and he fell over the jagged cliff) Kai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Garmadon: Yes! Cole, Jay, and Zane: NOOOOOOO!!!!! Everyone in the audience: ( Gasping) ( As Kai was about to meet his end, Lloyd arrived on his dragon, and dropped him on top of Nya's exo suit) Kai: Whew! Thanks Lloyd! ( Lloyd bowed and flew off towards the other three ninja) Nya: Did somebody call us? Kai: Thank you! Garmadon: NOOOOO!!!!!! Cole, Jay, and Zane: Woo-hoo!!!!! ( Nya dropped Kai on top of his Blade Cycle) Nya: Win the race! ( Kai nodded and gunned his cycle and sped towards the finish line) Garmadon: Go! Get him! We cant let him win this race! ( Now it was Kai vs Garmadon, but faster than the eye can see, Kai sped past the finish line and won the race) Audience: Yay!!!!! ( Nya and Lloyd lowered towards Kai carrying the three ninja, they hugged Kai) Sensei: Im very proud of you Kai.You served us and your team well... ( Garmadon stepped out from the Snake Train) Garmadon: Its not fair! I truly won the race! Cole:Yeah right! Zane: You werent even close. Jay: Kai here was the one who crossed the finish line and saved the Bounty! Garmadon: You. Kai: Me? Garmadon: Yes you! I will get my revenge.... ( He and the snakes leave) Nya: You know I dont think thats the last we'll hear from them. Lloyd: Woo-hoo! We saved the Bounty! Cole: You bet we did! Jay: All because of Kai. Kai: Yes! Now I can finally bye a new video game console! ( Everybody laughs) The End Category:Blog posts